This Program has two long-term and related objectives: 1) to understand at the molecular level the mechanism(s) of virus-induced cancer; and 2) to understand certain genetic mchanisms that are relevant to tumorigenesis, namely mechanisms of gene regulation, nucleic acid-protein interactions, DNA replication in mammalian cells, and enzymatic recombination and repair of DNA.